True Feelings Told
by Naku-washi
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally tell each other that they love each other. Now...how to get rid of Hojo and Koga? Later everyone somehow pass through the well and reach Kagome's side. Fun through out the story! KagInu. with lemon later on
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic I've written w/ this account. I hope u enjoy it. I will update soon._

**OoOoOo**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you? I wanna go home! Where are you! Inuyasha!" Kagome complained as she walked through the forest looking for him. _You said that I could go home but you had to go with me so where are you? _complained Kagome to herself. "What is with this? You always have to come and get ME not vice versa!" AAAAARRRGGGHHH!

In the distance she heard a splash and headed toward the sound. As she got closer to the sound, she recognized the surroundings as the spring that she and Sango had gone to take their baths when they returned to the village. As she rounded the corner she saw the one, the only, Inuyasha…taking a bath!

"Whoa!" Kagome said in a whisper as she blushed a royal red. "I never knew he was so muscular. Wow! Wait a second, what am I doing? I gotta get out of here before he smells me!" she said as she was backing away.

It was getting kind of dark so Kagome couldn't really see where she was going. She soon bumped into something soft and furry on the ground and almost yelped in surprise.

"Eeep! Oh, it is only Inuyasha's clothes. Hehe! I think I will pay Inuyasha back for making me wait for so long." said Kagome with a sly smile. She quickly picked them up and started walking away.

"These are such warm clothes and it is such a cold night I don't think Inuyasha will realy care if I try them on." So Kagome began to put them on but then she found a strange white cloth. She couldn't figure out what it was so she just stuck I tin the hole that held the Tetsusaiga and its scabbard and tied it into a bow. Just then Inuyasha came out of the spring but immediately jumped back in at the sight of Kaogme standing there.

"Um…err…I wasn't watching I swear!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha's face was tense with anger and embarrassment but softened up at the sight of Kagome in his clothes. "Comfy? But ya know I kinda need my clothes back now. I'm cold here."

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone I was here and saw you bathing."

As Inuyasha cocked his head to the side he said, "So you _were_ watching, hmm?"

"No! I…I mean…um…"

"Ya know, you look pretty adorable with my clothes on. But I'm freezing here! Can I have them back?"

"Yeah, sure!" Kagome said as she fidgeted with the knots. …_you look pretty adorable with my clothes on. What was that all about? Geez I didn't think I tied the knots this tight! _'Oomph! Ow! What was that for?"

"I was talking to you and you weren't paying attention. You seem to be stuck. If you give me my loin cloth I can help you."

"Loin cloth? I'm sorry I didn't come across any loin…wait do you mean this?" she said pointing to the bow on her side.

"Mhmmm." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh! Um…here!" she said as she tossed the cloth to him.

"Ya gonna watch?"

Apparently the answer was no because Kagome turned around. She turned with such force that she lost her balance and fell face first on the ground. "Ouch!" she exclaimed s she got up.

During this funny "episode" Inuyasha had tied his loin cloth on and was getting ready for his pounce. He then jumped onto Kagome causing her to fall. He twisted in such a way that he took the force of the fall but twisted back so Kagome was under him.

"What are you doing!" cried Kagome. "And that kinda hurt ya know."

"Oh, sorry. And I am getting my clothes back." He said as he started to untie the knots.

"Well, I can take off your clothes myself ya know!"

"Maybe in the fu…oops. I didn't mean that. A…anyway, why did you tie these knots so tight?"

With a bewildered look on her face Kagome said, "I…I didn't know I tied them so tight." Kagome was trying really hard not to look at Inuyasha's loin cloth while watching his hands but it was kind of hard. Every time she caught a glimpse of it she would look back up at the stars with a royally flushed face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome softly said in a whisper.

"Hmmm? Geez, you could ring off someone's neck if you were to tie a knot like this! Anyway what?" Inuyasha said as he glanced her way. He had stopped untying the knots to be able to give her his full attention.

"Never mind…are you do…" Kagome never got to finish her sentence because Inuyasha had suddenly buried his nose at her neckline and was breathing in her scent. "W…what are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Just making sure you don't get your scent on my clothes." He growled. Secretly he was taking in her scent just for the pleasure of smelling her. As he said this he was slowly moving his nose up until his lips were touching her bare neck. He quickly gave her a kiss on her neck and then continued to untie the knots.

**OoOoOo**

_Well, there it is! The first chappie! I will continue later. I'll write another chappie tonight. ttfl! Ta-ta!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you all like my story so far. I have it already typed out but I'm only going by chapters. I hope you will still read and REVIEW plz!_

**OoOoOo**

Before:

He quickly gave her a kiss on her neck and then continued to untie the knots.

Continuing:

"What was that for?" exclaimed Kagome as she softly touched the spot he had kissed her.

"…" Inuyasha didn't really want to answer that question because he didn't want Kaogme to know how he felt about her. _Forget about Kikyo. I love Kaogme now. I need her, not Kikyo. Finally! Two of the three knots done. Uh-oh. The third knot is tied in the back. Great. _"Um, the last knot is in the back so this might feel awkward.

"Mhm. Ok. I don't mind really." Kagome said dreamily. Inuyasha was in an awkward position but he had to pretty much hug her to get to the third knot.

_What was that kiss for? Does Inuyasha have feelings for me like I do him? Or was that just something to keep my occupied so I didn't talk to him? _ Aarrrgghh!

"What? IS something wrong? I didn't scratch you or cut you or anything did i? I-I'm sorry if I did." exclaimed Inuyasha as he jumped back from Kagome with his eyes filed with worry and hurt and his ears flat against his head.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that I…" Kagome suddenly stopped in mid-sentence because she saw Inuyasha's hurt look and was confused. "I'm sorry, did I yell so loud as to have hurt your ears? I didn't mean to if I did. I-I was just thinking some thoughts that kinda got me a little mad."

"No-no. It's not that. You aren't mad at me though are you?" said a bewildered Inuyasha. He was pretty sure she was and his ears kind of did hurt.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be mad at you? It was something else. But anyway, were you able to untie the knot?"

"No, not yet. You could probably finish untying the knots yourself now though." said Inuyasha sadly as he took off his loin cloth and got back into the water. "I need to think some things over for a little while so…ya know. I…oh whatever. You get the picture."

Throughout this whole time Kagome had not only been able to untie the knots but was able to get her swimming suit on as well. She had also gotten out the swimming suit she had bought for Inuyasha.

"You seem mad at me now. What's up? I also bought you some swimming trunks for you to try. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to though." Kagome said with a wistful sigh.

"Toss them over. I will try them on. And I'm not mad at you for any reason. I guess I was just sad because I was remembering Kik…" his voice trailed off as he said her name and because he saw the tears in Kagome's eyes and the hurt look inher face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that name. She's the past now! You're my future. You don't have to worry." said Inuyasha as he got out of the spring to go comfort Kagome. But before he had reached her, Kagome had shuffled by and was sitting in the spring.

"Brrr! This water is freezing! What are you looking at? DO I have something on my face or something?" she said cheerfully but with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and said "OW! Man, I hate it when something gets stuck in your eyes. I t hurts like crazy if you don't do something quick. Anyway, what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Inuyasha just stood there with a bewildered look on his face and didn't budge an inch. Kagome then got out of the water, took his hand in hers, and tried to get him into the spring. "Come on. You're gonna freeze to death if you just keep standing there…what! What's wrong? Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha's head had dropped to look at Kagome's hand holding his own. The warmth of her hand coursed through him and he then started to walk toward the spring mumbling "Come on. Let's go swimming."

A still confused and worried Kagome didn't let go of Inuyasha's hand but readily followed him back to the spring. After about an hours or so, the two were thoroughly exhausted. When they got out of the spring they were almost knocked over because of the cold wind that followed their exit of the spring. They hurriedly changed back into their clothes and headed off toward the well. By the time they go there, it was late in the evening.

"Do you have everything you need to take back?" asked Inuyasha.

"Almost. I still need one more thing and then I can go back."

"And what is that last thing you need? I can go back to the village and get it for you if you want me to."

"No, it isn't in the village. It's standing right next to me. I will not go home unless I know for sure that the item will follow me into the well." said Kagome as she took his hand.

**OoOoOo**

_Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. I've figured it out and there are at least 10 chappies in the whole story. Hope you all enjoy them! Plz R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm getting reviews! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Thank you all for ur reviews! I enjoy getting them. Now, w/out further ado…_

**OoOoOo**

Before:

All Inuyasha did was smile and follow Kagome into the well.

Continuing:

As soon as she got out of the well into her time Inuyasha followed. But this time she didn't take his hand. Instead she just started walking toward her house only to stumble on the stairs.

Luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her before she fell but succeeded not only in that but to also catch her in such a way that his hand was holding her left breast.

He quickly let go and set her upright and tried unsuccessfully to hide his face from Kagome. But it wasn't soon enough because Kagome had seen his flushed face that probably matched her own.

"Um…sorry. I didn't do it on pur…" began Inuyasha.

"I know. It was an accident. And accidents happen! Don't worry about it. Come on let's go. I bet my mom will make us some of that ramen stuff you like." Kagome teased.

"You…" but before he could finish Souta burst into the shrine.

"Sis! Inuyasha! You're back! Boy am I glad to see you guys! Mom is making ramen!" said a breathless Souta.

"Really? Good, cause I'm starving. And I bet Inuyasha would like some ramen too! Right, Inuyasha?"

"You bet! Let's go!"

After a full stomach and three deserts later, Inuyasha and Kagome went up to her room to discuss some things. With Kagome sitting on her bed and Inuyasha sitting next to it, they began their discussion.

"I'm so stuffed how about you?" said Kagome after a burp.

"Man, that ramen stuff is pretty good! And yeah I am stuffed too." replied Inuyasha.

"I outta give a lot of that stuff to Kaede for you and Shippo. That reminds me, what are you going to do after we retrieve all the Shikon shards? Are you going to become a youkai or what?"

"I don't know." said Inuyasha as he looked down. "I really don't know. I…I want to become a full youkai but I kinda wanna stay as a hanyou. I don't…I haven't really chosen yet. I wanna be with you and I wanna be able to be a youkai and …I'm just so confused."

Kagome was confused as he was, but she just stood up and began to stroke his ear. But instead of flinching at her touch, Inuyasha just rested his head against her palm and sighed.

He looked up at Kagome to catch a glimpse of sadness only to be erased a few seconds later by a smile. He got up and started to move toward her while whispering her name.

Kagome was slightly frightened and tried to move away. She bumped into the side of her bed and fell with a thump. She had tried to grab onto Inuyasha for support only to succeed in pulling him down with her as well.

They landed in a very embarrassing position for both of them. Kagome was only supported by her elbows and Inuyasha had his right knee at her waist and with his left knee on her left.

Kagome immediately let go of Inuyasha but was soon enveloped in his arms with him muttering her name in her ear. He let go of her and brushed her hair away from her face with his thumb.

He looked deep into her eyes and said the three words that Kagome longed to hear: "I hate you."

**OoOoOo**

Haha I'm just kidding w/ u guys. The real thing that happened was:

He looked deep into her eyes and said the three words that Kagome longed to hear: "I love you."

Kagome was shocked yet pleased to hear those three words coming from his mouth but all she could say was "oh!"

Kagome's mouth fluttered open and closed over and over again until she could muster the four words Inuyasha longed to hear too: "I love you too."

With the words spoken and exchanged Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and began to whisper into her ear her name over and over again.

Kagome tried to say something but was immediately hushed by Inuyasha when he pressed his lips to hers. He began to lap at her lips until she opened up to his warm perseverance. He eagerly slipped in to taste her and his tongue was met by Kagome's eager one.

Even with his cloak so thick he was able to feel Kagome's breasts against his chest. He pushed his chest and groin tight up against her so she would know how much he needed and desired her.

Of course Kagome was surprised at his desire for her but didn't pull back. She just stayed put.

Inuyasha took this as an encouragement and began to kiss her with such aggression that Kagome had to gasp into his mouth in order for him to return to his senses. It worked and Inuyasha immediately pulled away from an amazed and gasping Kagome.

"I…Inu…yasha…" gasped Kagome.

"I…I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I...I don't know what happened. I…I guess I was…" Inuyasha began while looking down. He really loved Kagome and wanted her to know how much needed her and loved her but he didn't want to hurt her in the process.

"Shhh…It's all right. That is just what happens." she said softly. "You didn't frighten me…just surprised me a little." _He does love me! He is a really good kisser if I might say so myself. I guess you could literally call this puppy love. _Kagome chuckled at her thought and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. _He's the first person to kiss me like that. In fact…_ "that was my first kiss ever!" she said aloud but barely above a whisper.

While she had been thinking to herself, Inuyasha had been silently brushing away her hair from her neck and was moving closer to kiss it. He stopped at her words but quickly forgot about them and vegan to move closer again. He soon reached her neck and was "nibbling" at it.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing! Hehe. That tickles!" cried a laughing Kagome. This only prodded Inuyasha further and he began to tickle her some more. Just then the door opened and…

**OoOoOo**

_Hehe I wonder who it is! A little cliffy for u all. Hope u enjoy my story so far! Please Review thnx!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I'm getting reviews! I'm sooooo happy! Thank you all who gave me reviews they make me happy. On with story!_

**OoOoOo**

Before:

Just then the door opened and…

Continuing:

…a very surprised Souta gasped at the scene that was before his eyes.

"MOOOOOOOOOM! Kagome and Inuyasha are being baaaaaaddd!"

"I'm gonna kill you you little weasel!" exclaimed a surprised and angry Kagome.

Inuyasha just let go of Kagome and burst out laughing.

"Now…now you know how I feel when Shippo gets annoying!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

Kagome just answered that with a pillow thrown at Souta and saying "DIE YOU LITTLE WEASEL!" she immediately picked up another one and started to hit a hysterical Souta until he ran from her room. After he was out of her room Kagome shut and locked her door.

"Whew! Little brothers can get so annoying. I need to sit down and rest for a little while. That really tired me out." gasped Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Instead he stretched out on her bed and patted the side of the bed to his left. Kagome eagerly accepted his invitation and snuggled up against him.

She soon fell asleep and was sleeping quite peacefully while Inuyasha thought to himself.

_When did I fall so much in love with Kagome and why? I guess it is because she somehow calms me down when I am mad or something. sigh I really don't now. But I love her anyway. _He softly kissed the top of her head and dozed off with his arms wrapped around her.

Two hours later Kagome and Inuyasha were woken up by a knock at the door and Mrs. Higurashi saying softly "Kagome? Kagome I need to talk to you and Inuyasha. Could you please unlock the door? Souta took off with his friends and isn't here anymore. Please open the door."

"Coming Mom." Kagome said as she slid off the bed and walked toward the door. "Is something wrong? You sound sad or something."

"Honey, I sent your brother away because I don't want him to know…" sighed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom! What…what is wrong? Why did you send Souta away! Did something happen?" exclaimed a hysterical Kagome.

"It…it's your grandfather. He had a heart attack and is in the hospital. I sent Souta away because he doesn't…he doesn't know." explained a crying Mrs. Higurashi.

All Kagome could do was shake her head and repeat "No" over and over again. Inuyasha was as stunned as Kagome was and kind of knew what she was going though so he wrapped his arms around Kagome and tried to soothe her. Soon everyone was enveloped in silence.

The only noise was Kagome's sobs that were muffled by Inuyasha's haori. Soon Mrs. Higurashi stood up and left the room so Kagome could calm down.

She knew somehow that Inuyasha's presence would calm her down if not just a little.

"Shhh. Kagome. It's all right. Your grandfather will get better, I know. But just keep crying all you want. I'm here. There is nothing to fear. Shhh." soothed Inuyasha.

**OoOoOo**

_Sry so short. I just didn't have enough time to make a longer chappie and I thought you all would like one soon. So there you go. If I get on the comp tomorrow I will update again. Enjoy the story! REVIEW PLZ!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I love getting reviews! Thank you all for ur reviews! I hope to get at least 100 at the end of the story. If more…GREAT! I less, ok. Well, on to the next chappie!_

**OoOoOo**

Before:

Inuyasha is calming Kagome down after her hearing the bad news (note: to know the bad news, read chappie before this one.)

Continuing:

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS:

DING DONG!

"Coming! Oh, hi Hojo! How are you?" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm fine. Is Kagome home? I need to speak with her."

"Yes she's upstairs. You know the way. Oh yeah, don't be surprised to see her crying. She just got the word that her grandfather is in the hospital."

"Oh! I guess I better go see if she is all right then." Hojo replied.

As Hojo was heading up the stairs Mrs. Higurashi remembered Inuyasha too late. Hojo was at Kagome's door and entering by the time she remembered.

MEANWHILE IN KAGOME'S ROOM:

"Wh-hic-when did this happen? –hic-sob- when did he have it?" questioned Kagome while sobbing.'

"I don't know. But I'm here for you. Oh no!" replied Inuyasha.

"What is..is it?"

"Someone's coming. I better hide. I will be at the shrine. Go to the window when I can come back. Ok?"

"Ok. I will do that…for you, and Inuyasha?" "hmm?" "Thank you."

Inuyasha answered by lifting her chin up and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He exited the room through the window just as Hojo came in.

"Kagome. Are you all right? I brought you something." Kagome didn't answer.

What neither of them know was that Inuyasha had broken his promise and stayed at the window to watch.

He was curious to know who this kid was and how did he know Kagome?

_He better not touch her in any way. She is my girl! I lover and no one can have her but me! Boy is Kagome going to be mad if she sees me here. I better go. WHAT! What is he doing! What is he giving her?_

Just then Hojo was giving Kagome a foot massager and Inuyasha had never seen one before.

"Here Kagome" said Hojo as he sat in front of her.

"I…we missed you at school. Everyone is worried about you…but I think I worry the most. I really care about you Kagome and I don't want to see you hurt in any way."

After he had said this he leaned in close and kissed Kagome on the lips. Of course Inuyasha was mad but thought with a smirk on his face: _Go ahead and push him away from you. I know you will. You love me. You even said so. Go ahead. Do it._

And he was right! Kagome did love Inuyasha and did push Hojo away saying. "I am sorry Hojo. I-I love someone else. You don't know him and he doesn't know you. I…" her voice trailed off as she glanced at the window and saw Inuyasha there.

He smiled sheepishly and left. She continued, "I'm really sorry Hojo. I must have lead you on. But I just can't do it. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE INUYASHA!"

With that said she ran out of her room crying and ran to the shrine. As soon as she reached it she ran to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes exclaiming, "I love you with all my heart."

Then she pulled Inuyasha down to her height by his haori and kissed him. She pulled away and jumped back into the well leaving a very confused, blushing, and happy Inuyasha behind. But instead of immediately following Kagome, he went back to her room. He didn't know that Hojo was still there and when he did he just sat on the sill and stared.

Soon a smile came to his swollen lips (they were swollen from Kagome's kisses) and showed his fangs. Hojo was scared but stayed where he was.

"A-a-are y-you Inuyasha?" "Yes I am." "But -gulp- but you have fangs!" "Yep! And claws and a sword and I am a hanyou! Surprised?" replied a very happy Inuyasha.

He then started to move toward Hojo which frightened Hojo.

"I'm just getting her bag." scowled Inuyasha. With the bag in hand and a smirk on his face, Inuyasha jumped out of the window leaving a very scared and surprised Hojo who hurried downstairs looking for Mrs. Higurashi.

When he found her he couldn't say anything. All he could do was stand and gape.

"I see you have met Inuyasha, Hojo. Hm? You don't need to be frightened of him. In case you didn't notice he is a hanyou but Kagome has full control over him because of the prayer beads on his neck.

"You…you aren't surprised or even scared that your daughter loves him? And a demon too! Oh my!" replied Hojo before fainting.

"Oh my indeed!" said Mrs. Higurashi as she rushed to his side.

**OoOoOo**

_There is another chappie! Plz review! I will still keep writing chappies everyday I am able to type. Please REVIEW! Ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6 fixed!

_I am sooo happy that you all like my story so far. I enjoy writing fanfics and glad u enjoy reading them. Well, on with the story!_

**OoOoOo**

Before:

The whole Hojo fainting thingy-ma-jig.

Continuing:

MEANWHILE IN THE FUEDAL TIMES:

"Where is he? Maybe I should get out and jump back in. Hmmm." said Kagome. She had just jumped back into the well and was sitting in the bottom of it and waiting. "Maybe…" her voice trailed off at the sight of Inuyasha coming back into his own time.

She had never seen anyone go between the times before and it was a really weird experience for her.

"Inuyasha! You finally came! I…" but she could never finish her sentence because Inuyasha had suddenly pounced onto her and was kissing her again.

Once again he lapped at her lips until Kagome opened up and let him taste her again. After awhile Inuyasha pulled back and Kagome started to ask him questions.

"What took you so long? And what was that kiss for?"

"First, I was getting your bag and I met that boy you were talking to. And second, was to get your mouth rinsed of that boys kiss. Now you tell me why you are still in the well. Are you hurt?"

"Well, yeah. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't let me. When I jumped into the well I sprained my ankle or something so I couldn't get out."

"Oh, ok. Does it still hurt? Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you? I don't mind if you want me to carry you."

"Yes it hurts and I would like it if you would carry me." "Ok."

So with Inuyasha carrying Kagome and her backpack, he jumped out of the well and started walking toward the village. Suddenly a ball of orange fur came hurtling toward them.

"KA-GO-ME!" exclaimed a hysterical Shippo. "Kagome are you all right? What did you do to her Inuyasha?" "Feh."

"Hey Shippo! And Inuyasha didn't do anything. I just sprained my ankle when jumping into the well. That's all. Inuyasha is just carrying me back o the village." replied Kagome with shining eyes. "Where are Miroku and Sango? Are…" once again she was cut off. But this time it was not because of Inuyasha. It was because of someone yelling at their left.

"WILL-YOU-STOP-GROPING-ME! WE HAVE TO FIND THE OTHERS!"

"I think we found them. Inuyasha, Shippo, cover your ears I'm gonna yell." Immediately Inuyasha pasted his ears to his head and Shippo covered his ears as Kagome yelled, "GUYS WERE OVER HERE! WAITING FOR YOU!"

Soon everyone was walking (or being carried) back to the village. It was late and by the time they had reached the village Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

The group parted with everyone going to their designated sleeping quarters. But Inuyasha carried Kagome to his room and laid her down on his cot.

He rummaged in her backpack for some medicine and came across painkillers that she had to swallow.

Since she was asleep Inuyasha transferred the pills mouth to mouth only to be caught by Miroku coming into the room.

"And what do you think you are doing taking advantage of a sleeping Kagome?" said Miroku with a sly smile on his face.

"I was giving her some medicine that had to be swallowed. But that doesn't matter. What are you doing here? This is my room not yours."

"I will answer that with a question of my own and an explanation. Why is Kagome in your room and not in hers and I am here to tell you that Myoga is back and that Sango and I need to talk to you. Alone." he replied as he glanced at the sleeping Kagome.

With that said he left the room. He glanced back just in time to see Inuyasha give Kagome a kiss before he got up. With Miroku in the lead, he and Inuyasha walked to Miroku's room to meet Sango, Shippo, Myoga, and Kirara.

"Now that we are all here," began Myoga, "first of all, we want to know what is going on between you and Miss Kagome, Inuyasha."

"that is none of your business, Myoga or anybody else's for that matter. If that is all you have to say, then I will be leaving now." explained Inuyasha as he got up to leave.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Don't go yet. We have other matters to discuss." said Sango.

"You know what? I really don't care now. I have more important matters on my hands. So I say good night to everybody and I don't want to be disturbed again tonight." said an angry Inuyasha.

"But…" began Myoga. He didn't finish his sentence because Inuyasha had already left the room. "Well, what has gotten him so mad about? Do any of you know anything about his behavior?" asked Myoga.

"No." chorused everyone with the exception of Kirara (of course).

MEANWHILE IN INUYASHA'S ROOM:

During the episode in Miroku's room Kagome had awoken and waited for the return of Inuyasha.

She had a couple questions to ask him. Just then Inuyasha entered the room and was startled to see Kagome awake.

"So you have awoken. How do you feel? I gave you some painkillers. Have they taken effect yet?"

"I feel much better thank you. What is wrong? You seem mad?"

"Oh, everyone else are being niby-noses again. I swear…anyway do you want to sleep here or in your room?" replied Inuyasha.

"Well, I am quite comfy here. You wouldn't mind for me to stay here would you?"

The only answer she got was a muffled "no" coming from Inuyasha from under his kimono. Soon her had gotten the kimono off and was not wearing anything on his torso. He moved toward Kagome and climbed into the cot facing away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" "hmm?" "Are you mad at me?" "No of course not! Why would you think that?" "I don't know it's just that…oh never mind. Good night."

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, pulled her close to him, and whispered into her ear: "Tonight is the new moon. You know what happens and I dread it. Look at me. I am human now already. No claws, fangs, ears, or demonic powers. I can't defend you when I am human. I can't protect you. I can't…"

"Shhh. Inuyasha I love you now as a hanyou but I f you decide to use the completed jewel to become a youkai…that is ok with me. I will always love you. No matter what."

With that they fell asleep. No one spoke. No noise was made except the chirping of the crickets and the breathing of the sleeping people. Then IT happened. IT cam, IT took, IT left. Without waking anyone IT escaped with the sleeping Kagome. IT was Koga-the wolf demon.

**OoOoOo**

_Well, there is another chappie! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review more. I enjoy getting them! Thank you all for reading this story! And sry the chappies are so short._


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all I would like to thank all the reviewers for…duh…reviewing! Lol. And sry for my mistake on the whole moon cycle thingy. I always get it mixed up. Really sry about that and thnx for correcting me. I really appreciate it. Well, on w/ the story!_

**OoOoOo**

yawn "Morning already? Can't I have a couple more hours to sleep?" complained a sleepy Kagome as she snuggled into the warmth surrounding her.

"Sure. If you want to. I will wake you up in three hours." replied Koga.

"WHAT! What am I doing here? Koga did you bring me here? Did you take me from Inuyasha? You didn't hurt him did you? Cause if you did I-I would never forgive you!" exclaimed a hysterical Kagome.

"Calm down Kagome. Calm down. I…"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! TAKE ME BACK…NOW!" exclaimed Kagome very angrily as she got up.

"Please, calm down. I will explain. Will you calm down if I promise to take you back after you help me?" "Depends." "On what?" "What I have to help you with." "Fine, let me explain. It all happened yesterday…"

FLASHBACK OF YESTERDAY:

"I was walking along a path in Inuyasha's Forest when I cam upon two demons who were quarrelling."

Demon 1: "NO! I won't give you my shard! It's mine!"

Demon 2: "No it is not and you know it. You stole it from my collection! Oh! There is a funny man behind you that is watching us. We better run."

"I have no idea how he had spotted me because I was well hidden. His companion didn't believe him until he turned and saw me too. By the time he did I had moved from my hiding spot and out in to the open.

They seemed to sense my shards and yelled "GET HIM!" at the top of their lungs instead of running away. I was wounded and was in no state to fight and they seemed to know that. I was able to kill one of them and get the shards he had, but the other one escaped. Later that day he came and killed many of my comrades/friends.

I need your help to find him and the shards he has. Will you help me avenge my comrades/friends?"

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Kagome softly. "Of course I will help you as long as you promise to take me back after we have defeated the demon. Okay?"

"Thank you and yes I will return you to that mutt after we are finished killing the demon." Replied Koga s he grasped Kagome's hands in his own.

"AHEM!" said an angry voice from behind Koga.

"I-Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

"And just what do you think you're doing with MY woman, Koga?"

"YOUR woman? Hah! Don't make me laugh…" scoffed Koga with a smirk on his face. His face soon fell because Kagome had run up to Inuyasha and was hugging him!

"Inuyasha. I'm going to help Koga just this once ok? He needs my help. Pleas just let me go with him just this once. You can come too if it's ok with Koga. Besides, we might need your help."

"Oh all right. But just this once, Koga! I will go with you guys to make sure ou don't lay a finger on MY woman."

"Fine, whatever." replied Koga. Under his breath he said, "HIS woman, hah. I wanted her first so she is mine."

Later Kagome, Koga, and Inuyasha returned to the cave after finding and killing the demon and taking his shards. Kagome was able to keep the shards because she had helped, but as soon as they returned to the cave Inuyasha and Koga were at it again.

"What do you think you were doing taking Kagome away from me? Huh? All you had to do was wake us up and ask us to help! You didn't have to go all the way and take her away!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I can do whatever I want ya know! And I knew you would have wanted to kill me if I had woken you guys up then! So don't you be yelling at me and telling me what to do!" replied an angry Koga. He then turned to Kagome and asked her: "How can you put up with this guy? He is such an idiot and he puts you in danger! Why don't' you dump him and stay here with me?"

"Simple! Because I love him. That's why." Kagome replied smiling.

Koga's jaw dropped as she said this. Then he noticed that when she walked she limped! "Um…Kagome? Are you hurt? You are limping!" _ha! I noticed her injury before Inuyasha did! Now she will like me better than him!_

"Well…umm…yeah." said Kagome quietly.

"You were suppressing the pain the whole time since you sprained your ankle in the w…ah…forest weren't you?" asked Inuyasha with concern in his voice as he glanced at her injury and then Koga.

"Mhmmm. The medicine you gave me is starting to wear off and the pain is coming back." She replied as she nodded her head.

_WHAT? He already knew about the injury? No way!_ "I can carry you back if you want Kagome." said Koga with sadness in his voice.

"Thanks but no thanks, Koga. Inuyasha will carry me back. But I am glad we could help you. And next time ask me first before you take me here again. Ok?"

"Okay. Well, it was nice to see you again! We'll meet again Inuyasha. We'll meet again…" replied Koga as he left the cave.

Inuyasha went to Kagome, picked her up, and left the cave and started flying back to the village.

"He didn't hurt you in anyway did he, Kagome?" asked a worried Inuyasha as he landed by the well.

"No, he didn't do anything to me. Thanks for worrying about me though." said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No biggy. Hey. Do you want to go swimming before you go back to your time? You need to go back so you can get some medicine for your injury." blushed Inuyasha.

"I would love to go swimming! You might need to help me a little because of the injury though."

"Ok let's go! Wait, though. We need to get your swimming suit. I will be right ba…" started Inuyasha.

"NO. I will be fine, Inuyasha."

"A-a-are you-you sure?"

"Mhmm. I won't mind anymore. But if you want me to have it on then you can go get it for me."

"Well…um…I…" stuttered Inuyasha. He did kind of want to see Kagome but how would he explain that to her?

"I think I just put you in a fix here. Let's go. Besides, I just remembered that my suit is broken." chuckled Kagome.

They had to walk through the forest in order to get to the spring and when they got there Inuyasha sat down facing away from Kagome so she could undress. She was soon undressed and was beginning to swim when Inuyasha suddenly fell down on his face and not moving at all.

OoOoOo

_There is the next chappie! I hope you all enjoyed the cliffy. Lol jk. Well, I corrected the 6th chappie for all you guys who are SO picky lol. But thanks for correcting me on that. Well, my time is up so I'll continue tomorrow!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note!_

_This is a note to all my readers. I am sorry but I am grounded from the internet. I am only able to check my email. I'm not even supposed to be posting this note on the internet. I am terribly sorry but I will update next Saturday: July 9, 2005. Once again I am very sorry that I have not been updating. This authors note will turn into the next chapter. And for all u readers: Inu is not hurt…not really. lol_

_Ja ne!_

_Naku-washi_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hit me! Hurt me! Punch me! Slap me! Do anything u want to me! I promised that I would get the next chappie by last week! I'm soooooooo sorry! We went to my grandparents that weekend and they don't have internet! I'm sooo sorry. Well the next chapter for u all! Once again I'm sorry!

**OoOoOo**

Last time:

Inuyasha has fallen down and has not moved for a bit now.

Continuing:

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as he just laid there without moving a muscle. Kagome jumped out of the spring and ran to his side. She quickly wrapped her towel around herself and then knelt by his side while crying the whole time.

"Inuyasha! What is wrong? Please! Please speak to me! INUYASHA!"

But he didn't do anything. He didn't move a muscle. Then it hit her too. The gas. Inuyasha was affected by it sooner than Kagome because of his sensitive nose.

Coughing and wheezing Kagome quickly took off Inuyasha's clothing (even the loin cloth!), her towel, and tried to drag Inuyasha to the pool/spring. She got him in the water just before she passed out.

The cold water woke up Inuyasha and he saw Kagome passed out on the ground. He was slightly embarrassed to be seeing her there and to have to touch her but he had to since he had to drag her into the water.

At the touch of Inuyasha and the cold water, Kagome woke up. She quickly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha before realizing that they were naked.

As quick as lightening she let go and started to swim away.

"I'm sorry. It's just you needed to get into the water. I'm probably more embarrassed than you though. You had to undress me while I was knocked out cold." Inuyasha said with a nervous grin and a forced chuckle.

"Well, your clothes would have dragged you down and I wouldn't have been able to keep your head above the water. Besides, what is that gas anyway and will it ever go away?" replied Kagome as she slowly swam back to him.

"I don't know to both of those questions so I will go see if it is still there."gulped Inuyasha.

"NO! Don't go!" Kagome yelled as she swam toward him. She didn't care that their bare bodies touched when she hugged him, she just didn't want him to go.

"Don't go. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were to die. We'll just stay here awhile until…until it goes away. Please."

"All right. I won't go." soothed Inuyasha as he stroked her hair and hugged her back.

For three hours Kagome and Inuyasha swam around the spring while waiting for the gas to leave. Finally Inuyasha got out and went to see if it was gone.

He returned five minutes later all dressed and holding Kagome's clothes. "Sory I took so long. I was getting dressed." He said to a frightened Kagome.

"well, you could have told me you were going to get dressed," she replied while getting out of the water to get her clothes. "and thanks for getting my clothes for me."

"You're welcome." said Inuyasha as he stood there looking at her perfect body.

Quickly Inuyasha walked to Kagome and pulled her close to him. He pushed her away and handed her her clothes before turning around and walking away to give her privacy.

Kagome quickly put on her clothes and started to limp toward Inuyasha. When she reached him she turned him towards her, hugged him close to her bosom, and started to cry.

"Kaogme! Why are you crying?" exclaimed Inuyasha as they sank to their knees. He pulled her close to him and asked again, "why are you crying, Kagome?"

"I-I thought you had died from the gas when you went to go check it out. You didn't come b-back soon enough and I couldn't go get you in fear of the gas. D-during that time I remembered Grandpa! I had forgotten all about him! Please let me go back. Please, please, please let me go…" sobbed Kagome.

"Of course I will let you go! I'm not that mean as to keep you from your grandpa! Besides, we were going there anyway. Let's go. Yes, I am going with you." cooed Inuyasha.

He picked up Kagome and took her to the well. He jumped in and carried her to her house after he got out of the well again.

Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and yelped in pain because of her injury. But that didn't stop her from running into the house. She reached the house before Inuyasha and he suddenly heard her yell.

**OoOoOo**

I'm terribly sorry that I was unable to update this until now. And I want to say happy belated b-day to my reviewer kilara899….i'm terribly sorry that this is so late. I'll try to update soon again! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes I really hate myself and this is one of those times. You all can hate me if you want because I haven't updated in a long time. I'm really sry and I won't keep u any longer from reading the next chapter.

NOTE: SLIGHT LIME!

**OoOoOo**

Last time:

Kagome has gone into the house and yelled.

Continuing:

He ran into the house to see her arms wrapped around her grandpa who was lying on the couch watching some sort of box that had people in it and some noise coming out of it. Inuyasha sat in front of the box and watched the little people run around and talk to each other. Soon he hard a soft chuckle and Kagome's grandpa saying, "I see you have found the television, Inuyasha. Here is the remote for you to flip through the channels with."

"Television? What is that? And why are tiny people running around in it?"

Soon the whole Higurashi family was laughing at Inuyasha. He had the funniest look on his face when he had asked that and it was kind of hard not to laugh at him. He was really confused at why they were laughing at him until Kagome said, "Oh, Inuyasha! You looked so funny when you said that just now. Come on upstairs and I will explain up there."

So he and Kagome went upstairs and he dressed her injury as she tried to explain the television to him. No matter how hard Kagome tried, she couldn't explain the television to Inuyasha.

Nope! Not in just a few minutes at least. Kagome soon gave up and started to hop to her bed when she tripped and started to fall.

Inuyasha caught her in a n awkward position again but he didn't care. He just laid Kagome on her bed, went to her door, and locked it, and started walking back towards Kagome. He took off his haori and his kimono (are those the right words?) while walking toward her.

He balled them up and carefully put her foot on top of the clothes. He turned to Kagome and said, "I locked the door so your brother wouldn't bother us." He slowly moved towards her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you for your help today, Inuyasha. I really appreciated it."

"Oh, it was nothing. /feh/ But next time Koga comes to get you and I am sleeping, wake me up. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure! We might need your help anyway. So do you want to play a board game or something?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, they heard the doorbell ring and Mrs. Higurashi talking to one of Souta's friends. Since it didn't concern Kagome, she started to explain what a board game was

"I guess you never heard of a board game. Well, it is just what it sounds like: a game that has a board involved. Most likely the pieces of the game are placed on the board. So would you like to try it or not." (I know. Really bad explanation of a board game but hey, forgive me)

"Well, not really but if you want to play a..a..board game, then I will play it..them..whatever."

"Well, I don't really want to play a game either. It's just I am so bored. And Souta is gone so you can unlock the door now."

"No, I want to keep your mom out of the room too," he replied sheepishly as he lay down next to Kagome. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

His hand slowly went up to Kagome's shoulder and started to pull down the shirt and bra strap so her whole shoulder showed. He did the same on her other shoulder and then suddenly got up from the bed. He sat down by the window and buried his flushed face in his arms and his hair.

Kagome slowly got up from the bed, pulled the blind shut on her window, and sat next to Inuyasha. She slowly lifted his head and crawled into his lap. Inuyasha was startled but he just hugged her really tight and didn't let go.

"I'm sorry for what I just did. I don't know why I did it. Well, I do and I don't," explained Inuyasha with a heave sigh, "I just really love you and I want to be with you always, and I mean always."

"I understand. And I love you too and I want to be with you forever too," sighed Kagome. She slowly lifted her head until their lips touched and then she kissed him in the same manner as he had done in the past. This went on for about five minutes until Kagome pulled away and lay back down on her bed.

She had kicked Inuyasha's clothes off her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't roll onto her back until she felt Inuyasha sitting on the edge of her bed. Inuyasha took her hint and climbed on top her when she had rolled onto her back fully.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear over and over again. All of a sudden Kagome felt her neck getting wet. _Inuyasha crying? No way! Why though?_

"Inuyasha? Why are you crying? I have never seen you cry before. What is wrong? Please tell me!"

"No one has ever cared about me since Mother died and her you are caring about me! Of course Kikyou might have cared for me but not like how you care for me or me you or how Mother cared about me.

"When we first met I wanted to kill you. I am glad that that happened and I'm not glad that happened. I am glad because the prayer beads were put on my neck and I am not glad because I could've really killed you. I am also glad that you broke the jewel because we got to know each other more and more. I'm crying not just because of sadness, but because of my happiness too."

"I'm glad that all that happened too. We had better get back to the Feudal Era so we can find more shards."

"Not yet, please. I want to be alone with you some more." As he said this his hands were slowly moving up under her shirt and stopped at her bra latch. He cautiously unlatched it while trying to not scratch her with his claws.

Soon Kagome's shirt and bra were up and off of her head and Inuyasha was kissing Kagome on one of her breasts. Kagome was very surprised that Inuyasha had done this, but she didn't care.

She moaned, eagerly arched her back, and let him massage her other breast. Inuyasha sucked, nipped, and kissed her breast and then switched to the other one to give it the same treatment. He stopped, gazed into Kagome's eyes, and grinned the goofiest grin Kagome ever saw. Suddenly both of them were laughing until there was a know on the door.

"Kagome? Um...sorry to bother your fun but some funny, small kid needs to talk to you. He is funny looking because he is trying to unsuccessfully to hide his tail," explained Souta.

**OoOoOo**

I hope you all like this chapter. I hope to update soon again but I have to get off now. l8r!


	10. Chapter 10note

Hello readers! I hope you all like my story so far. Sry but chapter 10 is my last chapter. It's kinda long but it short at the same time. It might take me a long time to write it again. I had it written but my comp lost it. I hate it when that happens. Well, I don't have time to write it today cause my b-day is today and I have homework to do, so I'll try to type it up again later. Maybe later today or tomorrow. I'm hoping to have more reviews than what I have now. I'm thankful for all that I have received so far but I hope for more. If readers who like the story could tell others to reviews…that would be awesome. Well, I g2g so l8r all! P.S. this note will become part of chapter 10.


End file.
